


Bad Husband

by lovette11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecure!Bucky, M/M, am i doing this right, first time i've used tags, insecure!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has insecurities about marrying Bucky. Needless to say that Bucky soon stomps on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Husband

"Can't you just say it first?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Because if i say it first you might realise the huge mistake you're making and leave."

  
"Tony, I would never leave you at the alter." Bucky sighed and came round the back on Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and rubbing circles into his chest. "Do you really think I would? Or is this about something else?"

  
"You might." Tony fought. "I'm just worried something's going to go wrong like you're gonna come to your senses and never arrive, or the team waiting for me to mess up, or the world will end-"

  
"Tony." Bucky warned as Tony began to hyperventilate, "You don't think i get insecurities too?" Tony scoffed. "I get worried you're gonna take a look at my arm and believe it to be a handicap. I'm worried you might wake up to me screaming again and decide that it's too much for you anymore. Hell, I'm worried the team will reject me too. But I can't think of anything that would ever stop me from loving you, and marrying you." Bucky laid a light kiss on Tony's shoulder and rested his chin on it, Tony sagged in relief.

  
"Me too." He said quicker, bringing his hands to hold Bucky's at his waist. "What if I'm a terrible husband?" he whispered after a long pause. Bucky chuckled and it spread warmth in Tony's stomach.

  
"And what could you possibly do that would be so bad?"

  
"I never sleep. I have to be reminded to eat. I won't make my bed. I regularly get caught up in projects and won't shower. I'm away at conferences for weeks. I'm always distracted during conversation. I'll forget dates. I'll have panic attacks. I will buy things we don't need-" Bucky held a finger to Tony's lips with a smirk.

  
"Got you beat. I'll break plates when I wash them because I sometimes forget my strength, that goes for opening doors too. I'll cut a little too deep in a fight. I'll always seem to need a pee when you're in the shower. I'll accidentally invite people to dates you planned to be private. I'll not use slang right. I'll stand in the middle of a room for hours because I can't remember when I am. I'll love you unconditionally."

  
Tony quirked an eyebrow and turned around, "That doesn't make you a bad husband."

  
"Neither does the rest of it Tony." Bucky kissed him lightly on the lips. "None of it does. I know you. I know _us_." He accentuated with a deeper kiss. "We," He gestured between their chests. " _This._ " He stated holding their clasped hands before Tony. "Is forever."

  
Tony glared at him quickly through damp eyes, "I don't think I even wanna hear you're vows."

  
Bucky smirked "Oh boy, you're gonna weep like you did at titanic. All 7 times. Possibly combined."

**Author's Note:**

> i fell asleep and then found i couldn't continue until i had wrote this out, possibly might write a married foc but no promises


End file.
